


A Study of Stressors Among Researchers Investigating Polar Exploration

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Quest, Snippets, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalksi consents to an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Stressors Among Researchers Investigating Polar Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_northernnews/profile)[**ds_northernnews**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_northernnews/) prompt#30 [Polar explorers need more psychological preparation](http://www.cbc.ca/canada/north/story/2007/07/31/polar-health.html)   
> **Thanks to:** My beta [](http://sageness.livejournal.com/profile)[**sageness**](http://sageness.livejournal.com/).

"Fraser, when you asked if it was okay to put our logbook from the Quest into the RCMP archives, I just figured they'd stick it in a box in the basement of the Mother Ship. I never thought anybody'd actually _read_ the thing."

~

"Well, yeah, the doc's right, I've definitely got a unique perspective on arctic exploration. Turtles, remember? Doesn't mean I wanna get interviewed."

~

"I get that it's important, but here's the thing. The logbook was all cut and dry, but this interview, it might get pretty personal. And the locals are cool about us, but I don't think you really want to be the RCMP's gay poster boy. Although, it'd make for one hell of a recruitment drive."

~

"Nope, I'm not doing it."

~

"Fine, but I'm driving."

~

"Look, this is not my fault! This was your idea in the first place. Then Mr. Research-Guy comes in, asks me to be as detailed and honest as possible with my answers, puts on the tape recorder, and starts asking all these pervy questions!"

~

"Oh yes they were! _Were your sleep patterns affected during the journey? How about your appetite? What strategies did you and your partner devise to deal with interpersonal stress?_"

~

"Sure, I had to tell him about that."

~

"Yep, that too. He _said_ he wanted details."

~

"Well, don't worry about it, Frase. He seemed fine by the end. Even took notes on my ideas for how they should pick the astronauts for that 3-year trip out to Mars. Did you hear that it's going to be a multinational expedition?"


End file.
